YGO RRF Abridged Part 1 of 5
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: This is an Abridged Fanfiction series about Yugi and his freinds. New villians and more funny. This is just something I HAD to start, since the whole Bloopers thing is going to well. Anyway; Warning; Cursing and mentions of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 Kidnap the monster

**Welcome to..........YUGIOH RRF ABRIDGED BY RYOBAKURASFANGIRL!**

**Do I steal Lk's jokes? Why....YES I DO.**

**Onto the first chapter of this stupid thing.**

**Don't ya wish yur card games were fine like mine?!**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**________________________________________________**

Kidnap the Monster

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were at the Smoothie Place.....Drinking smoothies.

"Hmm....This smoothie is almost as good as playing a childrens card game." Yugi stated, taking another glup of his smoothie.

"You said it, Yuge. I'am glad we can hang out during school hours in a smoothie place. I'am sure the teachers don't care." Joey said, eating a burger.

"They never do, Joey! We've missed school for about 5 seasons, and yet, we're not suspended. And we don't even have any on screen homework." Tristan stated.

"Being a complete retard is fun!" Tea shouted.

Yugi nodded. "For once I agree with you, Tea. Even though the teachers are trying to make us learn stuff that we'll probably need in the future, it's better to just play a card game that we'll grow out of in about another two, three years."

"You know, I'am glad this isn't an obvious trap set by the new villian of this seres, otherwise, this whole stupid conversation would be totally interupted." Tea stated.

The lights went off and a girly scream was heard before Tristan jumped into Joey's lap.

"Joey, I think someone shut off the lights!"

"Aren't you observant!"

The lights came back on and Tea was missing.

"Oh my God, where's my smoothie?!" Yugi shouted, not even notcing Tea was missing. "Where's my [Beep]ing smoothie?!!!!"

"Uh.....Yuge, ya DO realize Tea is missin.....Right?"

Yugi looked at him. "Who gives a crap about Tea?! I. WANT. MY. SMOOTHIE!"

"Someone get the baby panda a smoothie before he kills us all with his boyfriend's magicial powers." Tristan shouted.

"HEY!"

"You know, Tristan, you're a dumbass." Joey told him.

"Am not!"

"Yeah, you are. Da Pharaoh left for the after life, remember?"

"Oh right...................DAMNIT!"

**Somewhere far away......I don't know WHERE......But somewhere....Yeah, that made PERFECT sence.**

Seto stood in a dark room with a dude in a cloak. "I got the girl, now show me the future."

He nodded. "As you wish, Kaiba."

_Future.....future.............future.......Zorc and Pegasus having beers....beers....beers...._

Seto looked down at his future self, he looked exactly the same and wearing the. Exact. Same. Outfit.

"Tell the idiots at Duel Academy, I don't give a [Beep] about those stupid ass teenagers. And make sure NONE of them are better a Duelists then me." The future Seto told another dude.

The other dude nodded. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto looked at himself. "This CEO, he looks just like me!"

The future Seto pulled out his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card.

"And he has a Blue-Eyes, just like me!"

Seto shoved the other dude out of the room. "Now go get me some Dragon Cards or I'll fire you and throw you out of my Tournamunt."

"But I'm not-"

Seto slammed the door in the dudes face before he could finish.

Seto looked at his future. "And he's an asshole, just like me!"

_**We interupt this program to bring you an imprtant plot twist from Egypt.**_

Marik stood in front of the giant rock, all three Egyptian God cards in his hand.

_If I want Bakura back, _he looked down at the Egyptian God cards, _I have to Summon all three Egyptian God cards....Why do I have to Summon the Egyptan God monsters....? I'am just as confused as you._

He held up all three Egyptian God cards. "I Summon Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Executive Producer and Mega Ultra Chicken!"

_Big flash of light._

Yami, Bakura and Yami Marik appeared.

"You the hell brought us back?!" Bakura shouted.

"Who's the asshole who is going to get his ass kicked?!" Yami Marik shouted.

"I'm in the mood to eat a smoothie!" Yami shouted. "Can I have cake?!

Yami Marik slapped him upside the head. "The cake is a lie, bitch!"

Marik backed up and laughed nervously. "Crap in a bucket! I screwed up!"

**The world is coming to an end, Tea's been kidnapped, Seto FINALLY knows he's an asshole, and the Yami's are BACK....What next? Is Zorc gonna have beers with Pegaus?! **

Zorc sat on a roof with Pegasus, and had a HUGE beer was in his claw-hand, whatever the hell he uses. "I'm enjoying this, Pegasus."

"As am I, Zorcyboy." Pegasus stated and took a drink of his beer. "This apple juice is simply fabulous."

"Uh......It's not apple juice."

"Then what the hell is it?!"

"Beer......"

Pegasus shrugged. "Until I find a new boyfriend, this shit is apple juice."

**Wow...........Pegasus is CREAPY...............Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend Fallen Crystal Moon for allowing me to use that joke. ^^**

**And now, a short story. **_**Created by RyoBakurasfangirl.**_

Yugi and Joey stood in the arcade.

Joey playing some game, and Yugi playing another game.

"Ah! Damnit, I can't kill this alien thing!" Joey shouted.

"Quite your eternal bitching!" Yugi shouted.

Bakura; That sucked.

Rya; Shut up!

Bakura; No, ya know why?!

Rya; I predict that you will be interupted if you say another word!

Bakura; I don't give a dam-

**End of Chapter 1.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**So..........What'da think?!**

**I've stolen SOO many of Lk's jokes.....Hope I don't over do it....**

**Anyway, please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Kung fu Tristan

**O.O....waow...I don't update much......Ya'll must be PISSED!!!**

**Rose; *Nods* Yep, watch as they throw things at you.**

**Readers; *Throwing stuff at me***

**AHH!!!!!!**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

Kung Fu Tristan.

**You know, ya can go ahead and skip this chapter. I'am sure nothin' awesome will happened, it's probably just the filler chapter.**

Yami Marik, Bakura and Yami came running toward Yugi, Joey and Tristan. All the while, carrying a beat up Marik.

"Oh my Ra, what happened to Marik?!" Joey asked.

"Uh.....Well.......He.....Uh.....YAMI you tell them!" Bakura shouted, shoving Yami forward.

"Well, ya see-"

"YAMI?!!!" Yugi shouted, hugging him. "Dude, I've missed you!"

"Aw, they're having a Puzzleshipping moment." Joey stated. "How gay."

"How cute." Tristan added. "Never seen a Puzzleshippig moment before."

"We're not having a Puzzleshipping moment!" Yugi shouted, still hugging Yami.

**Two hours later.**

"Then why are you hugging?" Tristan asked stupidly after the two hours of silence and Yugi still hugging Yami.

_More awkward silence......._

"Shut the hell up, Tristan." Yugi told him.

**And now, a time skip. Yes people, because at the Kaiba Corporation we WANT you to get pissed and throw cards at us. *Random dude throws a dice at whoever is talking* **

**Ah, that berely hurt!**

Marik sat in a hospital bed, completely passed out.

"So let me get this straight." Joey said, everyone else in the room. "You just found him on the side of the road in the rain, covered with beer and a picture of Yami Marik in his hand along with a stamp collection, a UFO and a car?......"

"Yep, that's exactly how we found him." Yami lied.

"I automaticlly believe you!"

"We're suppose to believe this?! Ra we're stupid!" Yugi shouted. "Seriously, do you expect us to believe that you found Marik, Marik Ishtar, on the side of the road in the rain, covered with beer, a picture of Yami Marik in his hands, a stamp collection and a UFO and car?"

Bakura was beginning to get a little pissed, he elbowed Yami's arm. "Use your leather charm to get him to believe us."

"Why hadn't _I _thought of that?"

"Because you're nothing without me! NOTHING!"

"You're acting kinda weird.......But anyway, Yugi!" He walked over, the smell of his leather clothing was now stronge. "The leather is like the force with the yami's." He chuckled. "Starwars reference."

Yugi suddenly lost himself in the smell of the leather.

"The yami's didn't beat the shit outta' Marik." Yami lied.

"The yami's didn't beat the shit outta' Marik." Yugi repeated brain washingly. (A;N, brain washingly?...is that even a word?)

"Now, I'll go home and act the 4 year old that I am." Yami said in Yugi's point of view.

"Now, I'll go home and act like the 4 year old that I am...." Yugi turned away and started walking home.

Joey and Tristan just stared.

"What da [Beep] just happened?" Joey asked like an idiot.

"I think Yugi just scored."

**And now, we bring you an unimportant message from whever the hell Tea was.....wait, who gives a shit?!**

"What is happening?!" Tea shouted, still tied up.

"Listen, girlly, we have orders from our boss to kidnap you since we have absolutely nothing better to do with our time." A dude told her.

"But didn't Seto kidnap me?! Wait, doesn't this usually happen to Mokuba?!"

"I locked all the exits." Some randome dude said.

"And I helped." Another random dude said.

"This is stupider then season four!" Tea shouted.

Suddenly five cloaked figures stepped into the room.....wtf?!

**And now with Yugi and the others at the Domino City Hospital with Marik.**

"We've done everything we can, but his injurys are fatle." The Doctor said.

"That's because an idiot left him home along!" Tristan shouted.

"Anyway!" Yugi shouted. "Will he live to see the next chapter?"

The Doc nodded. "Yep, he'll live threw the whole fic,"

Joey jumped up and down like a bunny. "Yay!"

Suddenly Mai walked in. "Hey, guys, I heard about Marik and I came as soon as I was able."

They all just stared at her. "Um...We haven't even told anyone yet."

"But I have magical powers, so I already knew."

"Okay.... Back to the plot." Suddenly, darkish music started to play. "Why are you here, Mai?"

"Where da hell is dhat music comin' from?!" Joey asked, but got no answer.

Mai smirked and crossed her arms. "I'm here because _someone _brought back the Yami's because he missed one."

"Interesting,did your fake boobs tell you this?" Yami asked.

"My breasts are not fake!"

"Riiiiiiiiight - " They howeled.

"I don't believe you!" Shouted

**Somewhere in.....I don't know.**

Two Duelists stood before two other Duelists.... How exciting.

Both Duelists wore dark leather cloaks that covered them well, hoods over their heads and Duel Disks on their lift arms.

One had glowing blue eyes while the other had glowing crimson red. But their actual faces were unseen.

"Looks like we've killed another two loosers." One spoke.

"We're dubbed by 4kids, we can't say kill." The other said.

The other's shoulders sank. "Crap in a bucket! Okay...Let me try that again. Um..."

*Whatever the hell music was playing...plays again*

"Looks like we've destroyed another two gentlemen."

_Silence._

"Some how, that didn't sound right...like...at all." The other told.

**And now a short story. **_**Created by**__**RyoBakurasfangirl.**_

Yugi sat sadly in the Smoothie Place, crying to the lose of his smoothie.

Suddenly Rebecca walked up. "Huh? What's wrong, Yugi?"

"Someone stole my smoothie.." dramadic _Sniff._

She gave him a cutish sad look. "Aw...Want me to buy you another one?"

Yugi blinked but nodded. "Um...okay."

_After she comes back with a smoothie._

Rebecca was sipping on a smoothie. (A;N....WHO THE [Beep] WROTE THIS?!!!)

(Tristan; *Pushs me outta the way* I did, 'cause my hair gives me super strangth!!)

Malik; Three words....WTF?!  
Rya; Shut UP, Malik!!!

* * *

**Well...I re-did this chapter almost 4 times...FOUR TIMES!!!**

**Major writers block!!!!**

**I hate writers block, in fact *Goes to find writers block even though it's not a person or anything like that***

**I WILL KILL YOU WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! AH!**

**Please review and tell me how lame this was....*Sigh***


	3. Chapter 3 Behold! A plot

***Gasp* An update....MOVING ON! And so begins chapter 3!! I sent the Writers Block to the Shadow Realm so it should be fine now.**

**Rose;...*Sighs***

**I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Behold!!! A plot

**Warning; This chapter contains copious amounts of Ryou Bakura, fangirls with heart conditions should not look directly at Ryou, this also apples to fangirls without heart conditions, he's very pretty. I'd like to run my fingers through his hair, and I'm just a Warning. So anyway, enjoy your crappy anime fanfic...**

**Inside Marik's mind.**

_Marik jumped up and down on a marshmallow, eating ice cream while he did so. "Wee!" He shouted, jumping onto the ground. Suddenly someone called._

_He held the phone in his hands, trying to figure out how to answer it._

_"Uh....How the hell do I answer...?"_

_"Interesting, you can work a motorbike but you can't answer a phone, how conspicuous of you Ishtar." Spoke a voice._

_Marik growled angrily. "Ra, not the voices again!"_

_"I'm not a figment of your imagination, Ishtar. I'm real."_

_"Yeah...the voices told me the same thing - "_

_"Shut up - I'm here to offer you a deal, Ishtar. And you will agree with the terms, weather you confide or not."_

_"Ooooo, big words......But...Just don't take my Rod! Without it I can't suggestively seem gay!"_

_"Is it a deal then, Ihstar?" _

_Marik looked unsure. "But I don't even know what I'm suppose to do!"_

_A dark child-ish laugh could be heard. "In do time, the truth will reveal itself and you'll know what I hired you to fulfill."_

_"What is this?! KaibaCorp?!"_

_The laugh could be heard once more, Marik searched but found no one around once again. "No, Ishtar. It's something far worse then your silly Kaiba Corporation, behold. The fourth wall!!"_

_Marik screamed as he saw -_

**We interrupt this program to bring you.....RYOUBAKURASFANGIRL CD-REMIX ALBUM WHICH DOES NOT EXIST!**

**You'll be jamin' to the many awesome songs we've got on this all new Cd. Such song's like, 'My oh My be my Kuriboh' by Barney, for those really random days.**

**Barney; *Music starts* My oh my, do ya wanna say goodbye? To have a Kingdom, babe tell me why. My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye? To rule a county, bebe you and I... If you were my king.**

**Or such classics like, 'I'm bringing smexy back' by Duke Devlin. 'I'am da paparazzi' by Joey Wheeler, or 'Dueling face' by Seto Kaiba. Yes, even your favorite romances are on this none-existing cd, such as; 'I love everything about Yami and Yugi' by Tea Gardner, 'Opps I lost again' by Mai Valentine and even the rare 'Fire farts' by Yugi Motou.**

**Yes, and we even have duets here to. For those days when you just feel like crying...from laughter; 'Boyfriend or foe' by Bakura Ryou and Ryou Bakura. 'Heart of the bars' by Marik Ishtar and Melvin Malik. And finally 'Barbie girl' by Yami Atem and Yugi Motou. **

**Yes, just order today folks and get an extra Cd for free!! This cd includes '15 Minutes to save the world' by Yami Atem, 'This is Trading cards' by Serenity Wheeler and...*Drum role* 'Victory dance' by Tristan Taylor! **

**And now we bring you back to whatever the hell you were reading before the authoress decided to keep you in suspense for about a minute or two....   
**

_Marik screamed as he saw -_

_"Marikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Shouted a voice, different from the child-ish one he had been 'talking' with._

_"R-Ryou?!" Marik shouted, recolonizing the soft British voice. "For some reason in fanfics Ryou is who I usually glomp and act totally cute around." _

_"Marik, wake your fat ass up!!" Nope, that wasn't Ryou.... _

**Outside of Marik's head....some where faaaaaaaaar away...er........I think**

"So what the hell happened to Mr. Feminine?" Asked Tristan, not remembering the fact that he was there when everything was explained. "I can't remember...."

Yugi ^-^ while looking at his friend. "That's 'cause you're a dumbass, Tristan."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh......I get it!"

Suddenly Bakura walked into the room, wearing the Millennium Ring?! "Yo, home doggies. Wazz up?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh....hi."

Yami walked in behind him. "So, Yugi. How have you been?"

"Well, I've been better. Someone stole my milkshake in chapter 1... but other then that..yeah, okay, I guess."

"Wait, what chapter IS this?!" Yami asked suddenly.

Mai frowned. "It's chapter 3, homopharaoh."

"Chapter 3?!! Usually the plot doesn't start until chapter 3!!" He gasped. "I must be the plot...." He ran from the room.

Yugi blinked. "Where are you going, Yami?"

"I'm going to do something extremely stupid and retarded!"

Bakura crossed his arms. "Nothing will change."

"Who wants a hug?!!" Shouted Melvin, walking into the room holding the Millennium Rod. "In fact, where's that Duke Devlin guy? I want to give him a biiiiiig hug."

**And now, atop the KaibaCorp building**

Ryou stood merely a few feet from Seto, both wore Duel Disks....Both wore frowns, Kaiba's much more serious.... Both looked like they just came out of a bar.....

"Now, shall we Duel?" Ryou activated his Duel Disk.

Seto nodded, activating his Duel Disk. "Remind me again; why are we Dueling?"

"Because the authoress didn't know what to do with us in this chapter, so she decided to make us Duel for no accurately explored reason."

"Wait, we're being written by a woman?!"

"Yes, now lets Duel.....waow, never said that before...."

Seto drew a card then added it to the five others in his hand. _I've conveniently drawn all three of my Blue Eyes...hehe, time to humiliate one of the cutiest men in Yugioh! _"I Summon all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons on my very first turn! Screw the rules, I'm a CEO!" The beautiful Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared.

"Wait, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?!" Ryou asked, blinking confusedly.

"Yeah, it's called cheating!"

"Hmph! At least allow me to have my turn."

Seto crossed his arms. "Fine...I won't cheat like the asshole I am, I'll just let you play a pathetic card and laugh when you lose."

Ryou nodded, then drew a card. He smirked and added the card to his others which he held. _This'll be hilarious. _"I Summon my Dark Necrofear!"

"..." Seto blinked. "Hahahahaha!!!" He laughed. "Is that seriously all you've got? You're even more pathetic then RyouBakurasfangirl!" He shouted, pointing like a four-year old bully. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to - "

"Not. So. Fast!" Interrupted Ryou, smirking almost evilly and yet cutely. (A;N, cue screaming fangirls!)

**Fangirls....Many, many, many, many, many, MANY, fangirls;  AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! **

"And now I play this very special card that's name will never be known until season 2!" Ryou shouted, setting the card on his Duel Disk.

"What?!" Seto asked confusedly. "I thought this fic takes place after season 5!"

"Yes, but this is a NEW series!"

"But the chick writing this doesn't even know our personalities!"

"On the contrary, she actually watchs the show and writes about us!"

"Can we stop talking about the authoress now? We ARE in the middle of a side-plot here!"

Ryou nodded. "As I was saying then; Prepare to be smothered by my lightning of doom!" He stuck out his hand toward Seto and, due to the effect of his nameless Magic card, lightning began to flash around Kaiba.

"What the [Beep] is going on?!" He demanded as lightning hit his coat, ripping his jacket completely in a fictional fashion. Leaving him without his jacket. (A;N; Cue screaming fangirls!)

**Fangirl; Ahhhh....... *Leaves* This sucks....**

Seto growled angrily. "Oh, the gay guy has fangirls, but a CEO of a billion dollar company doesn't get anything?..." He huffed. "What bullcrap..." He murmured under his breath.

"That's 'cause no one likes you, Kaiba!....well the writer likes you, but that's 'cause she's weird - "

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THE [Beep]ING AUTHORESS!!! I swear if you say ONE MORE WORD about that crazy chick, I will personally kick your rear-end!"

"....What?"

Seto sighed. "Nevermind, lets just get this Duel over with! I've a billion dollar company to run!"

"Oh right....forgot about the lightning." Ryou blinked. "Um.... Continue....lightning...or something!!" He shouted, then the lightning started again. "Waow, I like playing winner!"

"Enjoy your little game 'cause real soon I'm going to destroy your worthless excuse for a monster!"

**Meanwhile, somewhere without Dueling..... At the hospital  
**

Yugi sat with his fingers entwined, both hands resting on his legs. He sat next to Marik, who was still being hospitalized 'cause of the evil yami's which he brought back himself.

"So what are you going to do, Yugi?" Yami asked, walking toward Yugi while pulling up a chair. He sat with his front to the back of the chair. "You know if you stay here and look after Marik, the fans will think you have a 'thing' for him....I can already smell the fanfics."

Yugi shook his head. "I could care less about this minor character. What I'm wondering about is....oh nevermind..."

"Hmm....tell me." Yami pushed. (A;N,...)

Yugi looked at him. "Um...You just got back about 2 chapters ago...but okay." He looked down. "I'm trying to figure out who the main character is.... 'cause it's obviously not me." He spoke in sorrow.

Yami rolled his eyes toward Yugi. "You seriously doubt yourself waaay to much, Yugi. The show is called YUGIoh....not just Oh....then it'd just be silly..."

"I know, but still.... I can't help but feel I'm no longer a main character....I think I'm....a....minor Character..."

_*Shocking music with a close up of Yugi with every 'dun'* Dun..duun....DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!_

"Yugi! Don't say that! Don't even think it! Compared to you, Joey's a minor character!....he already is - but that's beside the point!"

"You know, Yami. I just realized something...this whole entire Chapter is based off random shit...."

"And your point is....?"

He sighed. "Nevermind..."

Before Yami could push the words out of Yugi alike last time, Bakura walked into the room. "So how is Marik doing?"

Yami growled angrily. "You tell us, limey fruit cake." He replied sarcastically, glaring daggers at the ex-thief king.

"Shut up, homopharaoh. Can you not see I'm concerned for my 'friends' well being?" He stood with his arms firmly crossed, a stern frown and absolutely no sorrow or worry in his dark brown, smexy, eyes. He looked to be rather calm about Marik. "Besides that, I'm searching for the main plot for this fic. Have you, by any change, seen it?"

Yugi and Yami blinked up at him for about 4 minutes.

"...I'm going to take your silence as a no." Bakura stated.

"And you should!" Joey shouted. "No one's gonna get dheir hands on Kaiba and dhats final!"Joey shouted, thinking entirely of something else.

The three blinked at him.

"Uh..." Escaped Yugi's lips.

Bakura send him a message through his 'tough guy' glare toward the dumbass. "I was asking where the main plot was..I'd never DREAM of getting my hands on Kaiba. And my statement didn't mean what it sounded like!"

"Grrr...suuure!" Joey grabbed Bakura by the collar. "Have you had dream smex with hem'?! Tell me, ya bastard!"

"No, no!" Bakura shouted, not only stunned but extremely shocked by the mere thought. "Ra no! That would be a nightmare to me! Ra!"

Joey growled angrily, releasing Bakura and stomping off like a pissed off teenager. Muttering words like 'prune juice' and 'chocolate'.

**And now back with Ryou and Seto...and they're Dueling! *Gasp***

Ryou had some how managed to take control of all three Blue eyes while Kaiba was left with Kuriboh.

"Am I the only one wondering why there's a Kuriboh on my side of the field?!" Seto announced. "And how the hell did you get my Blue Eyes?!!!"

Ryou smirked cutely...again. (A;N, once again, cue da screaming fangirls!)

**ALL RYOU'S FANGIRLS; AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! KAWAII!!! *Faints***

Ryou sighed. "Bloody hell!"

"Ryou, control your fangirls!" Seto demanded, his hands covering his ears. "They're starting to piss me off!!"

"Just ignore them. Lets continue with our Duel and hopefully they'll go away."

Seto nodded. "Alright then..."

**And now, we take you to the main plot...OoO......**

Dark crimson lips smirked as masked eyes looked through a rather large window. "Soon...very soon...my plan will be fulfilled and the fourth wall will crumble at my feet."

Another smirk was seen, only on plane lips. "Desmera, what is the next phase of the plain?" A child'ish voice asked, but sounded rather older but not quite.

"What else? We start a card game Tournament, try to take over the world with dark powers and then fail miserably like every other villain of Yugioh. But we'll do something much different...we'll actually take action and do something like no other villain has even thought of...."

He frowned. "And that would be what, exactly?"

Dark crimson lips grinned. "Well kidnap the main character, of course."

"Uh...they already did that in season four...."

"You foolish idiot! They took his soul away, this is far different from that whole Oricalcos nonesence!"

"Ooooooh....."

Suddenly Lector, one of the men from the Big Five, walked into the room. "Apologizes for the interruption, I just wanted to inform you thet that Tea thing is starting to destroy us... she won't shut up." He informed them.

Dark crimson lips frowned. "Have you tried putting one of those bark thing's on her mouth?"

"Yes... she STILL won't shut up; What should we do?"

"Hmm...What do you think?" Masked eyes looked to the person next to her.

Green-ish blue eyes went into thought. "Hmm.... How about we throw her in the Dungeon?"

"Perfect idea! Lector," 'Desmera' looked to Lector. "will you do that for us?"

He nodded. "Of course, ma'am." He left the room to throw Tea into the dungeon.

_**And now, a short preview for chapter four  
**_

"Hello, KaibaCorp. How may I help you?" Asked an assistant as she answered the phone.

_"Yes hello, may I speak with your CEO?"_

"Well Mr. Kaiba's in a meeting right now. Could I take a message?"

_"Yes actually. Tell him it's from....Yaami.._"

Tristan; Even I have to say this wasn't funny....

Rya; *Gasp* O.O....that's coming from TRISTAN!! O.O......

* * *

**Hey ya'll....Sorry if this chapter wasn't that funny.... I'am kinda upset right now.... I'll probably be losing my internet in a while..... But I'll get it back, no worrys.... I PROMISE I'll announce it on my profile before it happens.... V.V..... Oh and I'am STILL sick to...*Sighs and walks to the emo corner*  
**

**Rose; What is it with you and the emo corner?!!!!**

**Happy new years by the way!!**

**Please review....  
**


	4. Chapter 4 The Weirdo, The Fan Service an

**Me; *Smirks evilly* Screw the emo corner! It can go straight to Anzu! *Throws the emo corner to Anzu* **

**Anzu; *Turns into the Hulk and eats it***

**Rose; *Actually smiles***

**Bakura; *Jaw drops* Did she just smile…?**

**Yugi; *Gives his 'serious look'* When Rose smiles, a kitty dies.. (...)**

**Me; *Gasp* SCURRY! *Runs home to check on her cat***

**Rose; GET BACK, BAKA! WE'VE A STUPID FIC TO WRITE!**

**Me; AHH! YAY - we're been back for about...I dunno! A while!**

**WARNING!; This chapter, as usual, contains dirty humor, Yaoi, and disturbing jokes.**

**My apologizes, I'm weird, and also, why are people reading this? It's not funny - it's just sad!**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The weirdo, the fan service and the psycho character.

**Yami; AH! Just before we go into the story -**

**Rya; What?**

**Yami; Well…we've been gone for FOUR/FIVE MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON?**

**Rya;….oh…uh, Yugi, would you do the honors?**

**Yugi; *Smiles* My pleasure, Rya.**

**Tristan; *Pretending to be a monkey* Hey Yugi, can I throw poop at Kaiba? **

**Yugi; As you can see Tristan's still a dumbass, Yami **_**accidentally**_** kicked the crap out of Barney…uh...oh! Joey and Seto got in a fight and it was funny, um….that's about it -**

**Rya; What about when Marik got drunk and went after Bakura with the Rod?**

**Yugi;…oh, right, I forgot about that.**

**Yami; **_**I **_**didn't! XD!**

**Bakura;-_-…do you WANT me to kick your leather-wearing ass?**

**Yami; bring it, Destiny-Fan!**

_**Theme song; (Wholy sh*t we have a theme song?) Their Bad Romance;**_

_***Music to Bad Romance plays?***_

Yami; *Dressed as the Dark Magician girl and pointing at Bakura* I want his lovin', I want his revenge, him and me could write a bad romance! (Rose; *Throws up* UGH!)

Bakura; O_o….

Yami; *Dances around him* I want your horror, I want your plans, 'cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine!

Rya; UGH! *Runs to the bathroom then calls out* DIFFERENT THEME SONG!

Duke; *Sighs and stops the record* Fine….

_**NEW Theme song; LoveGame? O.o!**_

_**Rya; NO! ON WITH THE FANFIC! *Hitting Duke***_

**O.o...Back with Seto and Ryou atop the KaibaCorp building**

Seto fell to his knees as he lost! "I lost..." He whispered, utterly shocked. "I'll have to go to the emo corner now…because I lost….now there's a grantee I'll never…ever…get laid… at least with a rich person..."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Holy sh*t, he lost!"

Seto's fangirl, Mello-Chan; Kya-Seto-sama lost?

Raven; *Spits out her soda* OMR! HE LOST?

Readers; *Jaws drop* SETO KAIBA LOST?

**Author; O.o! *Spits out prune juice* I can't believe he lost!**

**Aliens from the moon; &$$?**

Seto looked up at Ryou, his eyes filled with shock. "I was...beaten... by a minor character! WTF?"

Ryou looked just as shocked as Seto, he nodded. "Uh...sorry?"

Seto growled, then spoke into his kit-from-night-rider jacket. "Mokuba, I lost - "

"WHAT? Dude, we have one [Beep]ed up, authoress!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up Mokuba! Tell the chipmunks to make a new song to ease my depression!"

"Okay, big brother! I love you."

"Kay, thanks - get Lady GaGa on the phone."

**After THAT short scene, we bring you to the Domino City hospital**

Joey ran into the room hurriedly. "Guys! Turn da news on!"

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously. "And we have news...?"

"Just turn da damn dhing on before I beat the ever-loving-crap out of you, friend."

Yugi pouted. "No!"

Joey glared.

_Two minutes later._

Joey smashed Yugi into the wall. "TURN DA NEWS ON!"

"Never!"

He smashed him into the TV. "NOW!" He began beating him up.

"It is heavily implied that you want to watch the news!" Yugi shouted.

"THEN TURN IT ON! _BEFORE _I GO EDWARD CULLEN ON YOUR ASS!"

"Alright!" Yugi turned on the television and everyone, including the still unconscious Marik, was listening.

News Reporter; Hello, I'm Trisha Takaknowa here in Downtown Domino City, where a supposed crime thing as just been discovered. Two gentlemen, the famous Para and Dox, known for their Tag Team Dueling, have just been discovered in the alleyway behind me. Medical Officers say their brain waves are stable and yet they're completely unconscious. As Signified would say, what's the deal with that? Here are two witness to the supposed crime.

Rex; Yeah, it was like, two chicks and stuff.

Weevil; No it wasn't, dumbass! It was two dudes!

Rex; They looked like chicks ta me, Weevil. They had boobs!

Weevil; Those were manly chests!

Rex; *Laughs like an idiot* You're a dumbass, Weevil -

Weevil; Shut up, fart-knocker!

News Reporter;...ookkaayy then, *Looks to the camera* Here is another witness to the crime

Bird; *Chirps loudly* Polly want a f*cking cracker! GIVE POLLY A F*CKING CRACKER!

News Reporter; Thank you sir, back to you Tom, I think I just crap myself at the birds outburst.

Yami gave his 'serious look' and gave a low growl. "This must have something to do with those creeps who took Tea."

Tristan blinked. "The strange people who took Tea sh*t themselves?"

"She's scary enough…" Joey commented.

Yugi stood. "What about my milkshake? Someone stole my milkshake and it never got resolved!"

"Nuts to your milkshake, Yugi!"

"..."

Joey burst out laughing. "Haha!" He pointed like the Albert Einstein he was.

Suddenly Bakura walked into the room and looked pissed. "Damnit, I STILL can't find the plot ANYWHERE! Do I really have to wait for 200 bloody chapters?"

Yugi sighed. "You just missed a plot on the news... I think it's a plot anyway, it's still unclear - " Suddenly a face appeared on the Tv screen.

"YUGI MOTOU!" Shouted a female voice.

"Ah!" They all covered their ears. "Stop screaming!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are!"

"...I AM?"

"YES!"

"Noah, turn the volume down!" She demanded.

"Right-away, my evil partner in crime!" Spoke Noah as he obeyed.

"There, is that better?" She asked, Yugi nodded.

"Much..."

"Alright," she cleared her throat and the suspenseful music began to play again. (A;N,...where was the - oh never mind...) "As I was saying... Yugi Motou - "

"You already said that..." Yugi interrupted, and angry growl was heard.

"Shut up - Ra, can't a villain get ANY damn respect on this show?"

"You're a villain...?"

"...Grrr...I am Desmera, the new villain of this series! Mwhahahaha!"

"You seem stupid to me..." Tristan said then suddenly a young girl walked into the room.

"Um... excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Yugi..." She said.

Desmera sighed in annoyance. "Oh for the love of Ra!"

Yugi ignored the pissed off villain and turned to the girl. "I'm Yugi, who the hell are you...?"

She smiled cheerfully and hugged him, 'causing him to blush like he always does. "I'm Reota, your cousin!"

"I have family?"

She looked up at him. "Silly Yugi, you do now!"

"HELLO! New Villain of the series here, with a plot damnit!" Desmera shouted angrily, but was ignored.

Joey looked at Mai. "This is almost as believable as you having real boobs - "

She growled and grabbed his shirt collar. "First off; My breasts are not _fake! _Second; If you say that again I'm going to kick the crap out of you with my Harpie Lady!"

Joey blinked, their noses were at least two inches away from each other. He blushed with his 'idiot face'. "I dunno if I should like or totally freak out at this situation..."

Mai sighed and released him. "Nevermind you mutt..." She walked from the room.

Joey blinked and looked at Tristan with a questioning gaze. "That was her Cameo for dhis chapter, huh?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just here to see Hanna Montana."

"ANYWAY!" Shouted Reota, still hugging Yugi. "My parents left for a while and they said I could stay with you!" She smiled happily at him.

"Okay, there isn't one thing you just said that DIDN'T make me want to hit Joey..."

"HEY!"

Reota giggled. "So I can stay?"

"No... you cannot stay..."

"But - "

"No, I'm a teenager who's obsessed with card games, I have absolutely NO TIME for anything else in my life."

"But, Yuugi..." She gave him puppy eyes.

"No..."

"But Yuuuuugi - "

"For the love of Ra, NO!"

Desmera growled angrily, totally pissed. "Enough already! Can't you see I've the main plot to start?"

They all gasped and turned to the screen. "The main plot?"

"I've never heard of da main plot being told by a Vampire!" Joey stated.

Tristan gave a stupid look. "I've never heard of Twilight!"

Desmera grinned evilly. "Listen and listen closely, Yugi Motou. And remember my name..."

"Which is...?"

"You forget easily, huh?"

"Damnit just say your name, I want to go home and relax for once while watching morons on TV!"

She sighed. "My name is Desmera - there, now shut up. As I was saying; I have something you might be interested in, a Card Game Tournament."

"I'm listening..." He said seriously.

Joey gave a joyous look. "Finally, somedhen I can win!"

Desmera smirked evilly. "There will be a Card Game Tournament beginning in exactly one Chapter on a special blimp."

"Okay, how da hell do we find the blimp - " Joey was cut off by Yami.

"Where's Tea?"

Desmera chuckled. "All will be revealed during the Tournament, I assure you…" She continued. "A friend of mine should we appearing any moment now…. She will guild you through the rest…" The screen went blank.

Yami went to punch the wall, but instead 'accidentally' hit Tristan.

"Ow! My repeatedly blabbing face!" Tristan shouted in pain.

Marik suddenly began to stir, all eyes turned to him.

Reota smiled cheerfully at him. "Hey!"

Marik winced at the loud ass voice, looking as through he were in a hang over. "Uge… what… happened…? Do I have a hangover?"

"You were found by US, Marik!" Bakura shouted angrily, glaring down at the moron. "After you brought us back, asshole!"

Yugi blinked. "You brought them back…?"

Bakura grabbed Marik's hospital uniform shirt collar, their noses merely inches a part -

*Music to 'Paparazzi by Lady Gaga' starts playing*

Bakura blinked, still holding Marik's shirt collar. "Where the [Beep] is that music coming from…?"

"You think I know, hot stuff?" Marik whispered the last part.

"What - "

"Nothing…"

A purple spot light suddenly flashed on Duke, who wore a white Elvis uniform and held a microphone in his hand. He also wore sun classes. Then he began to sing. "They are the crowd - "

Duke's fan girls; XD AHHHHH! We love you Duke!

"Their cu-coming out! Got my ass on, it's true." He shook his butt.

One of Duke's fan girls; We need that picture of you!

"It's so magical, I am so fantastic- oh!" He began to dance. "Leather not jeans, I'm so glamorous, not such what it means."

One of Duke's fan girls - back up singers; But that photo of us!

"It don't have a price, ready for those fan girl lights - 'cause ya know that babe I!"

ANOTHER of Duke's fan girls - back up singers; We're your biggest fans, we'll follow you until us love us! Hotness, Ha - hotness!"

"Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that guy is mine!" He pointed at Tristan. "Baby you'll be famous, chicks will tell that you love me."

-_-…Yet ANOTHER! One of Duke's annoying fan girls - back up singers; Hotness, ha - hotness!

Suddenly Duke was punched by Bakura, 'causing the awesome music to stop.

(A;N, *Pouts while typing* You suck, Bakura!)

Malik, who'd been dancing to the beat, pouted. "You suck, Bakura! That was awesome - "

Suddenly Bakura grabbed his shirt collar, their noses close. "You listen to me, and you listen GOOD, fluffy! I've been through a LOT of shit in my whole entire life. For 5000 years now. I've failed to find the damn [Beep]ing plot! I'm pissed off, I smell like piss for some reason, and Joey put the idea in my head that I want to pull a Quagmire with Seto!"

"…" Malik blinked, then laughed. "Dude, you've got one [Beep]ed up personality!"

**Everyone; O.O! **

Bakura growled angrily and -

**We bring you another plot from Kaiba's office cause the Authoress is evil**

Seto walked through the hall, his eyes wide. "I…..lost…. A minor character beat me in a card game!" He stopped, looking down to his fancy leather shoes. "I no longer have a reason to live!"

He took in a huge deep breath, let it out, then walked into his office. "Huh, my Kaiba Senses tell me someone's sitting in my chair…"

His Throne - Chair's back faced him, the bright, large, expensive windows lighting in a LOT of light. Making the scene more dramatic.

"How right you are, Heir Kaiba." Spoke a female voice, then the chair turned to reveal a teenage girl sitting. "How right, indeed…"

"Get out before I call security and have them arrest you for sitting in MY chair!"

She chuckled evilly. She had dark crimson hair and green eyes, her face similar to Ayme's from Inuyasha. She wore a business suit with a large, crimson red tie. "Sorry, but this is my chair now, Heir Kaiba." She chuckled once more.

Seto gave her a confused look. "I thought only that Zigfried dude from season five called me 'Heir Kaiba'…" He shook his head, Yaoi Fanfiction memories in his head. _Mustn't think of…..gay memories…. _"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hehe, my name is Ya'ami Loans. And I've tooken over KaibaCorp." She stood, smirking now. "My pathetic big brother tried to give you a virus by using a worthless little card. But of course, he was to stupid to think you didn't have a back-up plan. But unlike my brother, _I _know how to take over a Company correctly."

"Wait - wait! Stop the music!" Seto shouted, then looked up at the authoress. "You and I need to have a talk!"

***Looks around then back at Seto*….Me?**

"Yes!"

**Um…. Step into my virtual office and we can talk….. =This is totally interrupting the fic….=**

**In the virtual office somewhere in the sky..**

Seto stood before the authoress, who sat perfectly awkward.

"You can make female villain, create a fanfic abridged that no one likes, hell you can EVEN make me lose to a minor character. But when you f*ck with my spot as a CEO, then you've gone to far!"

"Um…." She blinked. "Why weren't you censored correctly…?"

"Because I'M the damn CEO!"

"No… that's not why…"

Suddenly Raven walked in, dressed as a lawyer. "Sorry I'm late, I was busy being completely and totally awesome."

Rya smiled. "Thank Ra! My awesome lawyer's here!"

Seto blinked. "Why do you need a lawyer…?"

"Because you're Seto A Kaiba, the richest asshole in the entire Anime World. You have the best lawyers, and get anything you want 'cause you're a CEO. So I needed the best lawyer in the world! Raven is the best AND most awesome! Beat that!" She smiled cheerfully. Raven sat beside Rya.

"Now, continue what you were discussing." She told them.

…**.While the Authoress and her awesome lawyer deal with Seto, we bring you the plot….?**

**With Tea? AH! O.o!**

Tea sat on the floor, tired up with a muzzle over her mouth. She looked up, the room was completely dark. _If I ever get out of here, I'm going to confess my fan girl love for Yugi….and Yami…. And Marik, and Bakura, and Seto, and Joey -_

…**four hours later…**

_And finally a cactus._

Suddenly five men walked into the room. "Death by spin-off, b*tch!" One shouted, then grabbed Tea.

"No, Lector! It's death by Disney - "

_Dartz's hide-out; ! *Explodes into confetti*_

_Dartz;… -FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF*****************************_

Johnson sighed. "For the last time, Crumb! It's death by candy bars!"

"No dumbass! It's death by disney, I'm sure of it!"

_Dartz; ****************************************K!_

**Authoress; O.O! Almost not censored…**

Lector turned to Johnson. "What the f*ck just happened?"

He shrugged. "You tell me, Bob."

**Back with the authoress, the awesome lawyer and the CEO!**

Piles of papers stood between them on the table, Seto with his jack off and sleeves folded.

Rya sighed, her head against the table. "And now you've tooken over my censor, you bastard!" Her shout was muffled by the table.

Raven sighed, her sleeves folded. "Shoots….."

**And now to Ryou! YAY! ^^**

Ryou's fan girls; AHHHHHHHHH!

**-_-…you fan girls are starting to piss me off….**

Ryou walked through Domino. _Why the hek was I acting like Bakura….? It isn't like he's back or anything… _He thought then looked up into the sky. "Maybe a nice nap will do me good…"

He unlocked the door to his two-story house and walked in, why does he have a two-story house…? 'Cause the authoress is in love with him, that's why.

He looked around, the entire house was empty. _I miss Tendershipping… _He walked into the kitchen and got out some milk. He got a class of it and began to drink, some of it spilled down his chin.

He pulled the class away. "Butter cups!" He murmured, grabbing a napkin and wiping off the milk on his chin. "Why do I feel like fan service…?" He asked himself, then shrugged and washed out his class before walking upstairs and into his room.

He sighed and laid on the bed. His long white hair sprawling over the many pillows as his skin glowed due to the dark covers of the bed. His eyes twinkling slightly due to the lighting, his skin looking soft as he breathed gently.

**AWW! **

His eyes widened and he looked around at whoever had said 'aww'. "Not a fan girl…." He muttered hopefully, not moving an inch for fear they would see him.

***Gasps and covers her mouth* = I gotta shut up if Ryou wants to sleep! =**

When nothing happened, Ryou relaxed and the authoress continued to write stuff that she would usually put in a Yaoi. Disappointing the fans greatly because this is a humor fic and not romance or anything - and notice how she is continuing to white like a narrator in this story when it isn't exactly suppose to go like this…. Man, she sure does know how to piss off the readers…

Ryou closed his eyes and sleep found him….. Or did it?

***Whispering* Now to Malik….. Quietly…. *Quietly types* **

And now the authoress is playing evil, hooray!

**Shut up you!….*Gasp* I mean - uh…. *Whispers* Shut up you!**

Why should I?

***Still whispering* Because you're the damn story, so shut up. **

Grrr…. Fine!

**^-^ thank you**

*Glares*…..

Malik sat in a chair, looking around. _Why do I feel like I'm being read…? _He kept looking around. He stood and walked into Marik's hospital room, his eye black and blue while he looked beat up on the bed. Once again, Marik was unconscious.

Bakura looked extremely pissed off. "…idiots…all of them…" He murmured.

Malik walked up with a panicked look. "Bakura," he whispered. "I think we're being read…" He looked around then back at Bakura.

Bakura blinked. "…THIS IS A FANFIC YOU F*CKING IDIOT!"

"….the what is a what now…?"

"GAHH!"

"…..You hungry or something, Bakura?" Reota asked, looking up at him.

He glared down at her. "I'm not in the mood to listen to a little OC dumbass, so piss off."

"You owe two dollars to the bad word jar…."

"GRRR! I DON'T F*CKING CARE!"

"….now it's three - "

"GAHHH!"

Yami walked over and hit Bakura. "That's enough, hun. Stop acting like a jackass to Yugi's OC cousin."

Bakura glared at Yami. "If you weren't my love-interest you would already be in the Shadow Realm!"

"That's nice, kitty - "

"KITTY!" Reota shouted happily, glomping Bakura. "You smell funny…" She backed away, holding her nose and looking up at him. "Like duty…"

"Yami," Bakura whispered. "either you get her away from me or I'll send her to the fan fiction Shadow Realm!"

Yami rolled his eyes and looked down at Reota. "Piss off…"

She gave a pout and walked away.

Bakura sighed in relief. "This is the rare moment when we actually get along for a moment, Yami."

He nodded in agreement.

_Silence…._

"Wanna make out?" Bakura asked.

Yami blinked, not paying attention but instead watching Yugi try to wake Marik up. He turned to Bakura. "What was that, Emo-kitty - "

" - Nothing homo pharaoh!" He walked away.

Malik, completely forgotten by the authoress, just stood there…. Doing nothing…..at all…Suddenly, an idea struck him and he ran from the room.

**With Desmera and Noah**

Desmera sat in her fluffy crimson red chair, practically glaring at the blank screen. Suddenly Noah walked over. "Desmera." Came his awesomely annoying voice. She looked at him.

"What is it THIS time, Noah? Did you sh*t yourself and decide not to wear a diaper?"

He sneered angrily. "That's not it, foolish girl! I came to say our Big 5 morons are taking care of Tea. They are deciding her fate as we speak."

She grinned evilly. "Perfect. Soon Yami will grow impatient of just sitting on his ass and waiting for the plot and go after Tea. The main plot for this fic will begin when the next chapter is released. Then our evil plan will go into full motion… and we will destroy earth and return to our evil villain planet; Anime Con."

He laughed evilly. "I can smell the cosplayers already…."

She grinned evilly. "You forget, foolish moron! That first we must go through days/weeks/ probably years, of waiting for the damn season final. So we'll have to speed things up a bit. What'da say, Noah? Wanna escape this virtual based hell whole?"

"How stupid ARE you, Desmera? Neither of us have real bodies, so we're completely doomed to live in this joy filled nightmare!"

She sighed. "Noah, you hired me to be your partner. But now I've tooken over the show,control every OC in this fic; Ya'ami, Reota. Hell, I even control the once-appearance characters!" She turned to the blank screen, glaring at it once more.

"I already knew that, idiot!" Noah shouted angrily. "Screw this, I'm going to chew on a virtual rock!" He left the room.

_Noah thinks I'M the only one controlling small parts of this fic, but he's wrong. _She thought, _There are other characters in this fic who control something. That CEO prick can talk and hear the Authoress, the dude with all the fan girls can hear the authoress and controls a card more powerful then the Egyptian Gods, Malik can sense readers, Mai works for a secret group who makes sure the Ancient Seals aren't changed, and many others control something… sh*t I just spoiled it…._

**With Mai**

Mai wore a dark leather cloak, her violet eyes shinning while her face was unseen. "Master Oidion. What is our next task?" She asked, two other figures stood beside her. They were the two from chapter 1.

Oidion, wearing a large dark leather cloak and sitting on a huge ass Throne, looked down at Mai. "First tell me if the first one has been completed…" He ordered.

The one with crimson eyes stepped up. "We've sent Para and Dox to the Shadow Realm as instructed, Master Oidion. Their curiosity with bringing back the Yami's is no longer…."

"Good, now. Explain this!" He held up a magic ball, revealing Bakura, Yami and Malik. "Why the hell are they back? THEY ARE SUPPOSE TO BE LOCKED AWAY!"

Mai sighed. "It wasn't their fault, it was Marik's. He brought them back in Yaoi love for Bakura…"

"Thiefshipping? I despise Thiefshipping…. " He murmured the last part. "Go my evil minions of doom! And make sure those Yami's get locked away again!"

The three bowed then walked away.

"You are so stupid!" The blue eyed cloak figure shouted to the Crimson eyed one. "I told you not to give Marik the God cards… but NOOOOO, don't listen to the voice of frekkin reason!"

"Whatever, baka! Lets just hurry and get this over with…."

Mai looked at the crimson eyed figure, the hint of sorrow filled their voice. "You sound sad about it. There's no reason to be sad, we're only locking the Yami's away."

"It's not that… I like one of them, I was heartbroken when he was sent away the first time. Now I just don't know if I can - "

"Stop acting so weak, moron!"

"Right! Apologies,"

"Apology accepted, now shut the [Beep] up…"

**And back with the authoress, the awesome lawyer and the CEO!**

Rya smiled as she got back her censorship. "Oh yeah! Raven rules!" She shouted cheerfully. She turned to her awesome lawyer. "Thanks for winning my censorship back!"

Raven smiled. "No problem!"

Seto growled. "You may have won back your censorship! But you'll not win back….. Your soda and pocky!" He held up Raven's soda and Rya's pocky.

Flames appeared in their eyes. "Give. Us. Back." Rya began.

"Our. Soda. And. Pocky!" Raven added.

"NOW!" They both shouted.

_**Now a short story created by RyouBakurasfangirl X3!**_

Joey ran on ice while wearing a butt-pad. "Damn, damn, damn, I need to use the bathroom!" He didn't move. Then suddenly -

_!_

He fell flat on his ass, popping the butt-pad and causing that packing stuff to go everywhere. He blinked. "Well….good news is I don't have to crap anymore…"

Tristan ran through in nothing but his boxers! "CAMEO!"

**End of this…..strange chapter.**

* * *

Ryou;….

Joey;….um…waow….holy sh*t….and HOLY SH*T!

Me;….what?

Joey;….READ THIS CHAPTER OVER AND YOU'LL GET YOUR DAMN ANSWER!

Me;…Ookkaayy….

…**..Okay…..I have to admit, I love this chapter. Dunno why, I just do. X3, I think it's funnier then the past chapters anyway...no, not really.**

**Pwease review =^.^=.**


End file.
